At the Corner
by Shinlee
Summary: A story I made for Fire Emblem roleplay on Tumblr. Geoffrey of Crimea is throwing a party and paired Eliwood with Innes. This is a story about Eliwood and Innes at the ball, rated M to be safe.


**Standard disclaimer applied.  
About this story:** I created this story for Fire Emblem roleplay on Tumblr (I roleplay as Eliwood of Pherae there). Geoffrey of Crimea is throwing a party (a ball, to be precise), and I got paired with Innes of Frelia _*dies*_. This is a story about Eliwood and Innes... at the ball.

* * *

**At the Corner**

**

* * *

**

"Greetings, my lord. We have been waiting for you!"

I nod and come in. Such a big room, filled with expensive furniture, adjust the elegance of this sophisticated room.

I see the guests chattering, talking each other. Some wear mask, and I begin to think of little surprise which awaits me behind that mask. Perhaps someone I know? Someone I'm about to know? Someone friendly, someone grumpy, or…

Someone alone and lonely.

He is standing at the corner of this room with a glass of fine wine in his hand. There's a strong, sarcastic smile on his lips, and I know he's making a cynical comment in silence.

So that's Innes of Frelia?

I walk toward him, greet him cheerfully. We barely know each other and our respective houses are separated by the sea, so I think it's best to be friendly with him… "Prince Innes of Frelia, I presume?"

He gently lift his head and grunts, "and who might you be, stranger?"

I'm ambushed with a surprise attack.

"Eliwood of Pherae, your escort for tonight," I shake his hand. "It feels weird to call you an escort, you know. This is my first time."

"Going to the ball?"

"No," I answer gleefully, "having a male escort."

He laughs whole-heartedly and my doubts are suddenly gone. He doesn't look so sarcastic anymore; he seems to be a normal person, a normal prince, a normal guest of a ball. "Forgive my manner, Lord Eliwood," he firmly shakes my hand back. "I'm not into… this, to be honest."

"At least you're enjoying the wine."

"Mulled wine," he corrects me at an instant. "The weather is just so freaking damn cold, I don't want to go back to Frelia as an ice cube. They have tea, of course, but I'm not inclined to drink that tonight."

That's when I realize he continuously staring at the same point. If I'm not mistaken, it's Princess Eirika of Renais he's eying. The teal-haired princess seems to be enjoying the dance. She energetically swings her hips left and right, with a fine-looking dark red-haired man at her side.

"Pay no mind, please, Lord Eliwood," his voice cuts me directly. "Isn't it a good chance to get to know each other? Tell me more about your homeland… Pherae, correct me if I'm wrong. I heard the late marquess loved to throw party like this."

"Well, my father… yes, he _actually _loved it. He told us that he was too old to enjoy this kind of event but when the party started, he would grab my mother and asked her for…"

"… a hundred of dancing," he chuckled. Now I'm laughing, but with a little bit of sadness because the memories about my father dancing with mom at the ball begin to haunt me. I can't get over it, no matter how much I try…

"I run out of wine," Innes declares, thus he left. I'm alone with my liquid memories, and somehow the floor begins to shake.

Innes haven't come back yet, so I decided to wander a little, to mingle with everyone else. Hector is grinning devilishly when I greet him. "So, _Jellywood_, you made it to the ball, huh, I thought you wouldn't..."

"Well, I get invited. I don't want to let Geoffrey down."

"... because your date is a man."

That again. I don't see anything weird with it, to be honest. What's the purpose of a party but to socialize with everyone, regardless of their gender? And a party is best when you truly enjoy it...

I don't mean to sound conceited; it's just... I can't refuse those women. My deceased Dad taught me to be gentle and kind to women... it's just a part of knighthood, I guess. A man shouldn't turn his back from a lady in need. A knight should respect a lady and protect her from any harm befalls her.

Seeing my stern face, Hector frowns. "You know I simply love to tease you, Eliwood. Are you irritated of my remark?"

I shake my head. "No, Hector. I... well, I was thinking of something else."

A butler dressed in black trousers and white shirt comes. He bows in front of me, handing me a glass of champagne. I thank him but he stays in his place. "If I may, my lord, a moment, please?"

_Again._

"Yes, what is it, my good man? Don't need to be so formal."

The butler whispers. "I'm sorry to bother you, my lord, two ladies wishes to see you. Actually they request me to bring you that champagne."

I grin. Seems I have no reason to turn them down... well, I'm alone, wandering in a beautiful place that I've never gone to before. A couple of man and woman walk past me; the woman is holding her glass-which contains plain water-shakily that it almost wet my clothes. "I'm sorry," says the woman. "It's just... I feel rather dizzy."

"No problem at all, Ma'am, it's your condition that I worry. Are you okay? Should we call a healer?"

The man greet me with a gentle manner. He bows respectfully. "My wife is pregnant, Lord Eliwood. My bad, though, but I can't simply leave her alone at home. Sounds so egoistical, though, but... I feel easier having her here. I can see her, watch her condition, protect her... you know, a husband-whose-wife-is-pregnant's regular duties."

"Oh, darling, you know I too want to be here, to accompany you as always," the woman tenderly kisses her husband's cheek. "And we always do this back home."

The thoughts of my father danced with my mother come back. I remember my father's answer when I asked him about him dancing with Mom almost in every occasions. "First, I have a wife. If I wanted to dance with different women, I wouldn't need to get married."

"You're exaggerating it, Dad."

"No, no, son! You ought to let me finish my sentence! Second..."

"Lord Eliwooooooooood!"

Gasp. Those ladies are coming this way, giggling merrily (why giggle?). One of them is wearing a pink-salmon dress, and the other one is wearing a revealing purple satin dress. The girl in purple is letting loose her long, wavy black hair but-

_She reminds me of Sonia!_

Another gasp.

"Good evening, Lord Eliwood," her smile is so infatuating. Oh come on, Eliwood, no more Sonia now, it's the era of peace! She's back to ashes already. "It saddens me seeing you so alone. Aren't you lonely?"

"Won't you tell me your name, Ma'am-"

"Oh, I'm not married, Lord Eliwood," she answers gleefully. "I am called Countess Larissa."

"Nice to meet you then, Lady Larissa," I nod. "No, not that lonely, actually. I'm about to see how my friends are doing."

"But you haven't danced," her voice, her way of talking shows a sign of... pitying me. "Who is your escort for tonight, my lord? She must be an ungrateful little lass, why, leaving alone such a beautiful man like you."

There's a sound of someone clearing his throat and we turn our head. Innes of Frelia is back with another glass of alcoholic drink in his hand. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Lord Eliwood," he takes a sip. When finishes, he grins to the ladies who are quite shocked. "But I am not an ungrateful little lass, sorry to disappoint you."

The ladies' face grow red. The clad-in-pink-dress lady answers softly, "good evening, Your Highness." Her voice is trembling with fear. I bet the ladies are well aware of my `ungrateful little lassie`'s reputation. A brash prince, the heartbreaker of Frelia. The tactician whose mind never sleeps.

"Innes!" a feminine voice startles us. A girl with teal hair, accompanied by a fine-looking knight, walks gracefully toward us. It's Princess Eirika of Renais and her dance partner.

"Eirika," Innes bows when he sees her. "You look good as always."

"What a nice way to greet a lady," Eirika murmurs, glancing to the lady in pink, then back to Innes.

"Don't worry, Eirika. We only have a small talk," Innes answers understandingly. "It's a surprise that you check on me."

"What do you mean... no, I'm just passing by. I thought you were-nevermind," the princess swallows back her words, but Innes' expression is telling me that he knows what she's about to say.

"Enjoying the dance, Seth?" Innes quickly changes topic. "Meet Lord Eliwood of Pherae. I'm sure you already heard much about him and his heroic tale of chivalry."

"It's an honor to meet a hero of Elibe. I'm Seth, knight commander of Renais."

"Would you cut that formality, please. Oh, and Prince Innes, that's not my chivalry alone. Without my precious friends, I can't defeat that wretched Nergal alone. I owe my friends Lord Hector of Ostia and Lady Lyndis of Caelin so much."

"Don't need to be so modest, my lord. You are our paragon in knighthood. It's important for the knights to study manner, it will prove very useful in treating both a commoner and a lady."

Such a gallant knight, this man. I'm much honored hearing that flattery from his lips, but sometimes this way of talking, this knighthood... is too suffocating. I want to be able to talk as like to my subordinates, without any border. I know people praise my manner and such, but little do they know that my so-called aristocracy is the main obstacle... in my relationship with my wife.

My mind flies back to the previous pregnant lady, then... to my beloved at home. When Ninian was introduced to my aunts and uncles, she was so nervous that she forgot to curtsy. Some rolled their eye, some laughed mercilessly. I couldn't tell them the detail about my sweetheart, of course, so all I could say was that she came from a very distant land with so different custom, a land people barely knew. She failed in table manner and my aunts began to snort. She begged me for dismiss, and later, I found her crying silently at the corridor. So much for formality, so many victims of 'violence'. I know that's just the way it is, but can't those people be more understanding? There's always first time. They could have taught her than belittle her like that!

"Ahem. Lord Eliwood, you're spacing out."

"I'm sorry. Go on, Prince Innes, of course I'm listening."

"Eirika, I didn't see that bastard brother of yours, is he coming?"

"What is your problem, Innes?" says the princess with a high tone. The princess' eyes turn red with flare, her hands on her waist. She's really offended by the way Innes called her twin brother, the crowned prince of Renais who is said to be a ladies' man. Before I left for the ball, Ninian told me that the rivalry between Innes of Frelia and that crowned prince of Renais was so grave that all people across Magvel knew it.

And the princess of Renais is bravely defending her brother. "Why can't you show a little respect to my brother? I don't understand you, Innes. When we're alone, you are so gentle and softspoken. But when I'm with someone else-lest you forget, even my knights-you're back with that cursed manner of yours!"

Innes glances to the ladies, knows that they pay attention to Eirika's words. He shrugs his shoulder and replies calmly, "Eirika, dirty words don't suit you. It should be I who do the cursing! As an apology, I'll do as you say just this once-where is Ephraim?"

"Thank you!" Eirika answers sharply. "He didn't come. You know my brother is not really fond of aristocracy, let alone formality. He chose to stay in Renais, training and sparing with some veterans."

There's a sign of strictness in Innes' face when he's told the news.

"I guess that's all, huh? Let's go, Seth, I know Prince Innes loves my brother too much," the princess says sarcastically. "Farewell, Innes."

"You won't like me when I'm angry, Eirika, so will you please take that 'me-love-Ephraim' back."

"Now you're threatening me? Really, Innes-"

"Your Highness," just the moment when Eirika is about to declare war, Seth cuts in. "I think it's just because Prince Innes has something important to discuss with Prince Ephraim. I'm sorry to say this, my lady, but it's just... _our _way, as a man."

"You're so dependable, Seth," the princess takes a breath of relief. "Oh, the music is played again! We can't miss this dance!"

"After you, my lady."

They are leaving, and the ladies are still standing in awe. Rings the bell of a new gossip 'material' for the club. I quickly turn to the ladies. "Won't you be our partners?"

"Seriously-!" Innes is about to protest, but I silence him with my eyes. He finally gets it and ask the lady in pink for a dance. I can say Larissa can't be any happier because she swiftly takes my hand. The music is loud and joyful, and she, as expected, is a skillful dancer.

"God, I'm so happy to be your partner, Lord Eliwood!" she exclaims. "You're a wonderful dancer, you know that? Every women in Lycia dreams of dancing with you!"

"You're flattering me. You're a wonderful dancer yourself, Lady Larissa."

"Say... what do you think about my looks?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Lord Eliwood. Every nobles do that," she answers with an enchanting way of talking. "You see that man? The one who wears a pink cravat? He's a knight of Crimea, you can tell. But the woman he's dancing with..."

"Are you saying..."

"She's his mistress," Larissa lowers her tone. "His wife is sick so she can't take part in this party, but he assigns some good doctors to take care of her. Not a serious illness," she adds when seeing me frown.

"But still..."

"You are nice, Lord Eliwood," this time she speaks seriously. "A man with value. A happily married man, of course... and you wonder why people like him do that?"

"Yes."

"Because when things feel so perfect, life will be... less challenging." Larissa sighs. "And that's the challenge human mostly seek for. The adrenaline rush, the thrill... and the adventure."

"I don't agree, but I understand it somehow."

"I always know it..."

She stands on her tiptoe then gives a light kiss on my cheek. Her eyes is beaming with joy and what seems to be happiness that I have no idea about. "You are different. Thank you for the wonderful night, Lord Eliwood..."

Ah... now I get it.

"Interesting conversation indeed, Lady Larissa."

"And I'm sorry for being... so bitchy," she bows in curtsy.

"Let's speak no more about it. Thank you for sharing your thoughts," I take her right hand, bring it to my lips. I'm handkissing her sincerely. She laughs then takes her leave.

Now I remember Dad's 'second part of a lesson of manliness'...

_"Second, my boy, some adventures are nice, but when you feel 'tired' enough... you know it's the time to quit, as a ship needs to tether. Be content of your life, know that not all people happen to get some bliss like you do. Why look for more when your life is quite perfect? Why throw away the happiness for nameless faces that you'll forget in the morning when you wake? Why sacrifice your love for some uncertainties?"_

Love?

_"A dance with some good friends is nice, Eliwood. But you see, above friendship... there is..."_

LOVE.

"Finished already?"

"Innes. You too?"

"... Meh. She was so scared that she barely looked at me. She kept mumbling apologies, and I don't want my partner to feel intimidated like that. I'm not gonna rape her, you know."

I laugh. "On the contrary, me and that tempting lady had a very interesting talk."

"That's good. Finally you found something enjoyable. You're so silent before..."

"And you look quite somber, Prince Innes."

There's a silence for couple minutes, but Innes manages to break the iceberg. "You know," he clears his throat, "going to the ball isn't... a little thing for me. I did some huge efforts in... holding my... let's say, feelings."

I stare at him.

"And after those hardworks, that bloody Ephraim even didn't come. As if not enough I ought to see the woman whose heart I'd like to claim... dancing happily with someone else. And I'm forced to dance with a stupid blonde?"

"She just feels guilty for overhearing your conversation, I think."

"That I'm well aware, but please, duh. I'm wasting my time here, you know, Eliwood. If I knew that bloody Ephraim-Eirika isn't here, right? Good-didn't even bother to come, I'd rather have some great lessons of archery, training my aims and shots."

"I get your point."

"... ah. You're different, though. And yet..." he glances toward the ladies who wave their hands to me, "... so much for _your _sincerity."

"Geoffrey arranges us as a pair, Innes, you are free to decline."

"No, no, I enjoy your company. When I heard Eirika was paired with someone else, I began to lose hope for this ball, regardless what sex her partner might be... albeit you spaced out couple times."

I smile. "Are you interested in knowing more?"

"What?"

"A lesson my father taught me."

"Why not, I heard he was a benevolent man. Any wisdom should be useful for me, as a sovereign of Frelia."

"Well, however it's for you to decide, Innes. But before that..."

"Yes, yes, what, just speak."

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

**_FIN.  


* * *

  
_**


End file.
